Obsession
by AceM
Summary: Tiponi, a young cave lioness, has always lived a life in a gilded cage with her father protecting her from the smallest danger. She's unhappy with her boring and uninteresting life- all the more she's highly excited when one of the elders tells her and the other cubs of her pack the legend of the saber that has allegedly killed his own leader to save animals of prey...


**Yes, I know, writing two stories isn't such a good idea... but I'll do it anyway^^ I had the idea for this story and just HAD to write it down :)  
I hope you like it^^ (please criticize)**

**Summary again because I had no chars left to write the whole thing:**

**Tiponi, a young cave lioness, has always lived a life in a gilded cage with her father protecting her from the smallest danger.**  
**She's unhappy with her boring and uninteresting life in the pack- all the more she's highly excited when one of the elders tells her and the other cubs the legend of the saber that has allegedly killed his own leader to save animals of prey. Nobody believes this is true, but the story affects Tiponi: a saber that turned his back on his leader, that left his pack behind to save his friends, to show everyone that he wouldn't live by the stupid rules of the stupid pack.. he becomes Tiponi's role model, her hero, and she wants to have that kind of freedom, too, so she decides to follow suit: she leaves her pack to search for him on her own...**

* * *

Darkness covered the whole area and made every rock, every tree, and every twig invisible.  
The only source of light was the crescent moon that caused an eerie atmosphere.

For an experienced warrior this was a breeze, but for Ahagi, who had never competed in a fight before, it felt like a walk through a geyser field. He knew that any branch he'd step on could ruin everything, and that the pack leader would most likely banish him then.  
He looked at Gaho, his mate, admired her muscular figure, the grim determination in her blue eyes and her smooth silver fur with the black stripes on her back.

He didn't want her here. She was supposed to be at home with their daughter Tiponi, and he had told her that more than ten times, but she was stubborn- when she set her mind on something she always followed through on it.  
He wanted to say "Go home," or "Tiponi needs you more now", but he knew what the answer would be: "The pack is more important than anything."

It was the headnote of the cave lions' pack that the new alpha, Awan, had established, and Ahagi seemed to be the only one to disagree with it.  
No, for him his daughter was more important than the pack- if Awan ever told him to leave, no matter for which reason, he would take Tiponi with him.  
He hoped that the lionesses that had stayed at home took good care of her.

With another look at Gaho he realized that she wasn't worried. She wanted to fight. Her lips were already drawn back to a snarl and her claws were unsheathed- there was no place for Tiponi in her mind.

Ahagi nearly bumped against his mate when she suddenly came to a halt. The whole pack had stopped and they were standing on a rugged area now.  
Only few places were covered with snow, but on almost every spot there were bones and half- eaten, demi decayed carcasses of antilopes and other preys.

Ahagi felt anger rising up in him when he remembered this was _their _prey. Today they would teach those sabers a lesson: never steal prey from the territory of cave lions.

He looked at Awan, who gave a mute signal with a nod of his head.  
With creeping paces the cave lions progressed. After they passed a huge rock they saw their enemies, sleeping peacefully on the ground.  
They all looked pretty much the same: golden fur, one or another a little darker maybe, downright ridiculously long fangs and muscular constitutions.

The males had more distincted hackles and longer teeth and were a little taller than the females. He saw Gaho looking at one of the cubs and realized with horror that it was probably the first saber she would kill.

_Of course, _he thought. _While the sabers were hunting in our territory they have _unintentionally _killed Tiponis sister._

The anger he felt at that thought was just what he needed right now. He felt like he could rip off every sabers' head bare handed in this moment.  
Awan leaped at one of the sleeping sabers and pierced its throat with his teeth- the saber uttered a sound of surprise before it went still.  
After this one movement all hell was let loose. The sabers started up to their feet without asking any questions.

Only Manu, the alpha, roared furiously. "Cowards!"  
He leaped at Awan and collided with him in mid-air. Both big cats landed on the ground where they rolled around, each of them desperately trying to get the upper hand.

Ahagi wanted to get one last look at Gaho before he would throw himself into the fray aswell.  
When he finally spotted her he noticed that he had been right: there was a dead saber cub dangling from her mouth.

Disgusted she threw it aside and jumped at an adult saber, a well built male with a furry chin and glowing green eyes- a suicide move.  
The saber was obviously stronger than her and gained the upper hand only five seconds after their fight had started.  
When he was just about to dig his teeth into Gahos throat Ahagi leaped at him without even knowing what he was doing.

The saber gave a yelp of surprise, but he recovered fast- _too _fast.  
He started up to his paws again and hit Ahagi across the face with unsheathed claws.

Ahagi nearly hit the ground, but somehow managed to keep his balance. Together with Gaho he charged at him, their heads bowed menacingly.

"I anticipated as much," the saber scoffed with a coarse voice. "At first you attack us in the middle of the night and then you get at one saber two by two."

He looked behind him and called, "Diego! Come on, help me!"

Another saber appeared next to him- he was not as muscular as the other one, but still very strong looking.  
Without another word he lunged at Gaho while the other saber took care of Ahagi.  
He felt a stabbing pain exploding in his shoulder, and when he looked up he saw that the saber was already baring his teeth to bite his throat.

Desperately Ahagi struggled to get free, but his foe kept him in place with a tight grip.  
He closed his eyes, awaiting his early death, when he suddenly felt the weight getting off him.

Jay, his pack member, had teared the saber away and was now laying into him with his claws.  
Ahagi was just about to help him when he caught a glimpse of silver fur.  
With horror he saw the saber that the other one had addressed with "Diego" was just pulling his teeth out of Gaho's lifeless body.

Ahagi's heart was about to stop. With his mouth agape he stared at his mate, his love, the mother of his only child, dead and smeared with blood.

_Oh, Gaho, _he thought. _Haven't I told you to stay at home?_

But he knew that, even if Gaho had known she would die in this fight, she would have still insisted to come with her pack.  
And he would have allowed it because the thought that Gaho was actually _vulnerable_ had never occured to him- he had always thought she was invincible, she was too strong to die. And now she lay here, in front of his feet, and this... this _saber _was standing over her, one of his naughty paws still placed on her flank as if holding her in place.

Sheer furiousity blinded Ahagi when he charged at him and knocked him off his paws.  
His claws shredded Diego's fur and with satisfaction he saw blood pouring out. The saber beneath him squirmed and tried to push him off with his hind legs, but Ahagi hadn't intended to let him get away with this.

With every punch, every scratch and every bite he felt his anger rising and falling, rising and falling, rising and rising and rising.  
He didn't stop, even when he heard Awan calling. "Retreat!"

The lions around him struggled themselves free and his inattention was just what the saber needed to swipe his claws at him and finally escape.  
Ahagi wanted to run after him, but Awan stopped him.

"Let's go, Ahagi."

Ahagi's heart pounded vigiously in his chest.  
Heavily breathing he yelled, "This isn't over yet! Did you hear that? If I ever see you again I'll chew you up!"

"Come on, Ahagi," Awan said gently. "Gaho knew what she got herself into when she said she wanted to fight. And you knew the risk. Let's go home."


End file.
